The First of Many
by warriorsadu
Summary: A girl has arrived in the Glade, yet she will not be the only girl there. At first she has a tough time with all the boys, but she slowly gets comfortable. Gally, who is usually mean to the newbies, is nice to her, but then something happens to him. Sage faces many problems in the glade, yet she always has Gally by her side.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the swishing of the air. It was too dark for me to see, but I could feel the cold metal below me. I reached towards my sides and realized that I was trapped in a metal box. "H-hello", I say with a hoarse voice. I tried to stand up, but I fall back down as the metal box comes to a stopped. Slowly the top of the box opened up as I crawled to the corner and shielded my eyes from the light. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I looked up and saw a dozen boys whispering and staring at me. They all had curious eyes and then more boys rushed towards the edge of the box.

"It's a girl", a boy with a British accent shouted. I coward in the corner and then something hits me. I don't remember anything. Not even my name. I didn't even realize that a blonde boy was standing in front of me until he asked, "Do you remember anything". I just shack my head before he walks closer and pulls me up. Once I'm out of the box I look around at the crowd for a weak spot. As soon as I find my weak spot I bolt out of the crowd, easily faster then the boys.

I ran towards the big doors, but before I step into the doors I am tackled to the side. "I'm sorry if I hurt you but you wouldn't stop", the boy said. "You didn't hurt me, now get off of me", I snap at him. "Not until you promise not to bolt into the maze. After all you are the newest Glader, so we don't want you to die early", he replies calmly. "Fine, I swear that I will not bolt into the maze again", I said while trying to throw him off of me. "Good job Gally, you probably just stopped her from killing herself", a dark skinned boy said as he got closer to us. "No problem Alby, just watching out for the greenie", Gally replied before getting off of me, finally.

"Hey greenie. I'm Alby, leader of the glade. This is Gally, the one who just saved your sorry ass. Then these are Minho, Keeper of the runners, and Newt, my second in command", Alby said as two more boys joined the three of us. As Alby introduced them he gestured to them, so I know who is who. Both of the boys stayed quite while Alby talked to Gally. "Alright I'm going to have you work with each keeper and until we build you a room you can choose who to spend the night with", Alby told me after his conversation was over.

'Sage', I thought and surprisingly it sounded familiar."Sage", I whisper to myself, but apparently Gally heard me. "What was that greenie", he asked me before I replied, "Sage, my name is Sage". "Well Sage, I'll give you two weeks to try each job and at the end of two weeks you will choose which job to do", Alby told me. I just nod my head at Alby. "She can stay with me tonight, Alby", Gally tells him, then looks at me, silently asking me if that was fine. I nod my head at him then smile. "Alright Sage you can spend the night with Gally. For now Gally can you give her the tour. Me and Newt need to talk about some things", Alby said before walking away with Newt.

"Come on Sage, I need to show you around the Glade then we can get dinner", Gally told me before turning around and motioning for me to follow him. He explained what everything was as we got to them. After the tour Gally took me to where the other Gladers were at eating. As we entered the room everything went quite as soon as everyone looked up at us. I could still hear a few hushed whispers here and there as I walked with Gally. Once we got our food and sat with Alby, Newt and Minho everyone went back to their conversations.

"Hey Greenie", Minho had said as Newt and Alby said, "Hey Sage". "Wait is that your name, Sage", Minho had asked me, in return I just smiled and said, "Yes that is my name, Minho". The five of us sat there and talked as we ate dinner, until someone shouted, "Alright you shanks, dinners over now get out of my kitchen". "Who was that", I ask Gally as we stand up and dump our trash. "That was Frypan, hes the cook here in the Glade", he replied as we walked to the homestead.

TIME SKIP TO GALLY'S ROOM...

"Um Gally I don't have any Pj's", I said as I realized that I didn't have anything to where for the night. "Oh um, you could probably use one of my shirts I guess. I'll get you some tomorrow, okay Sage", he said and threw a shirt of his at me. I asked him to turn around while I had changed and set my clothes on a shelf. Then I turned around and waited until Gally was done changing before we both slipped into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE MAZE RUNNER. Hey guys, so with the help of another author I finally decided to stop on another Fanfiction to work on others. If you have not read my other's then I'll tell you now. I will only update on the weekends. The only exception is right now because I couldn't update over the weekend. I was so busy cleaning, partying, and doing some more cleaning that I had no time to publish or update stories. I saw the end of the super bowl and was sad to find out that the Patriots had beat the Seahawks. I will hopefully be able to update more in the future instead of only updating on weekends, mainly Saturdays. I hope that you give me some tips and maybe some advice. Enjoy.**

**~WarriorSadu**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up to soft snoring and the tickle of breath on my neck. I started to panic until the events of yesterday came rushing back to me. I silently get out of the bed and put my clothes on before leaving Gally's room. Once I closed his door I walk out of the homestead and go over to a tree, where I sit down for awhile.

I stay there until I hear someone ask, "What are you doing out here?". I turn around to see Me at and Minho walking towards me. "I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep, so I came out here", I reply as I stand up. "Oh, okay. Well we are heading out, so see you late Sage", Minho said while Newt said, "Bye Sage". "Bye guys, try to come back safe", I tell them as I walk towards the homestead.

TIME SKIP PEOPLE

Gally was still asleep by the time I got back to his room, surprisingly. I decided to just sit in the chair across from his bed. Just about an hour later Gally finally started to stir in his bed. "How long have you been up", Gally asks me once he is fully awake. "A while now. I couldn't sleep that we'll", I reply before turning around so he could change. Once he changes I turn around and we leave to find Alby. "Hey Alby, what am I starting with", I ask him as soon as we find him. "You can start off with the builders today. Then tomorrow you will be in the gardens with Zart", he tells me. I just nod my head and follow Gally to where the other builders are at.

"Hey guys, today Sage will be working with us", Gally tells them as well as gestures to me, since not all of them have seen me. "Hey Sage', all of the boys say before going to work on a building. For the next couple of hours Gally teaches me the basics of building and I work with him. I got the hang of being a builder pretty quickly and before I know it its time for lunch. "Come on Sage, time for lunch", Gally tells me before leading me to Frypan's kitchen. "You were by far better than some of the other builders. I hope you choose to be a builder", Gally says as we stand and wait for food in line. "Thanks I guess, Gally", I reply, blushing slightly because of his comment.

We grabbed our lunch and headed to a table where Alby sits. "Hey guys. How was she Gally", Alby asks. "She was a very good builder, probably better than some of the boys", Gally replies honestly. The rest of the day goes by in a blur and soon I find myself in the same situation as the night before, but this time I'm in Minho's room. "Um, Minho I don't have pj's, Gally was to busy teaching me about building", I tell him. "Oh, here you can just borrow one of my shirts for the night", he tells me after tossing a shirt of his in my direction. "Thanks. Can you turn around please", I ask him.

He doesn't say anything, he just turns around so I could change. "Alright you can turn around now Minho", I tell him once I'm done changing into the shirt. After he changes we both settle into his bed and go to sleep. The next morning I wake up to the sound of movement in his room and realize that Minho was already up. "Morning Minho", I say before getting out of bed. "Morning Sage, I got to go I'll see you latter to day",he says before leaving his room to run in the maze.

I quickly change into my cloths and walk outside to the gardens, since nobody else is up yet I just sit there. It's probably an hour latter before two guys walk over to the gardens. As they get closer I realize it's Alby and someone who I don't recognize. "Hey Alby", I said as I stood up and walked over to him. "Hey Sage, this is Zart he is the keeper of the Track-hoes", Alby tells me. "Nice to meet you Sage", Zart says. "Nice to meet you as well Zart", I reply before asking him, "What am I starting with".

"Eager aren't you Sage. Well I'm going to teach you the basics then I'll see what you can do", he tells me before Alby leaves. I just nod my head and he starts teaching me the basics of being a Track-hoe. After a few hours he let me work alone, yet he still watched how I did. "Sage, come on Lunch time", I heard someone say from behind me. "Coming", I said as I stood up and turned around to see Newt standing there waiting for me. "Sage if you want you could room with me tonight", Newt tells me as we walk to the food line. "Alright Newt. Quick question; What job do you have Newt", I ask him.

"I used to be a runner until I got this shucking limp. Now days I'm a Track-hoe", he replies. We grab our food and sit down with Gally and Alby. "Hey Gally, Alby", both of us say as we sit down. "Hey Sage, Newt", they reply before going back to eating. We eat and talk for a while before Frypan shouts, "Alright you shanks, back to work". Newt leads me back to the gardens where we talk and work for the rest of the day. "So how are you liking it here so far, Sage", Newt asks me as he shows me where to get fertilizer. "It's pretty good I guess", I reply a few minutes later.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:I don't own The Maze runner. Hey guys, how has your week been? Lately I have been busy, so I could not update yesterday but I decided I should still update. Just a heads up, I will get this story to at least 3 or 4 chapters before working on other stories. It may be a little while before I update again. Check out **_**Tris as Leader?**_** and **_**Abused Love, Unknown Savior**_** if you like the divergent series. I'm going to start running out of ideas soon, so if you read this please either PM me or post a review with some tips and/or suggestions. Enjoy peoples!**_

_**~WarriorSadu**_


End file.
